


i want a (hershey's) kiss

by cngkyns



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, changki rise, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cngkyns/pseuds/cngkyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>changkyun throws kisses at kihyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want a (hershey's) kiss

"stop it." kihyun frowns into the book he's reading, glasses slipping down his nose. beside him, changkyun leans into his side, throwing a hershey's kiss at kihyun's direction and snickering.

 

they're huddling together in front of the television, making the most out of each other's body warmth. kihyun is up because he can't put the book down, while changkyun is up...well, just because. the dorm is silent and no sounds are heard save for the muted drone of the tv; tranquility washes over the two as they sit side by side.

 

somewhere along their huddle time, changkyun brought out his secret stash of hershey's kisses from his bedroom and returns to his hyung's side on the couch, tucking his legs underneath him. he then proceeds to loudly unwrap a kiss, squishing the tinfoil in his hand and popping in the chocolate. kihyun eyes him but makes no move, determined to finish the chapter.

 

a minute passes by when changkyun dangles something in front of his face. "hyung, wanna kiss," the maknae suggests oh-so-casually.

 

kihyun frowns. "no, go away."

 

the maknae shrugs. "okay." he makes a show of unwrapping the chocolate once more and tosses it into his mouth. with the tinfoil in his hand, he scrunches it together and throws it at his hyung's head.

 

kihyun dodges the ball of tinfoil, giving him the evil eye. changkyun smirks in reply.

 

when he's swallowed the chocolate, he reaches inside his bag again but a hand stops him. looking up, he meets kihyun's glaring eyes and a stern mouth. _don't you dare._

 

changkyun rolls his eyes. leaning forward, he pecks his lips on kihyun's cheek- loudly- before reaching inside the bag and pulling another kiss.

 

the elder boy frowns, unabashed. "what was that for," he deadpans, rubbing a hand on his cheek.

 

"you didn't wanna kiss but i did anyway," came the reply.

 

kihyun sighs. "jeez, i thought you meant the hershey's kiss," and leans forward to changkyun's face. he captures the other's lips for a few seconds, savoring the softness and the sweet taste lingering behind.

 

when they part, eyes fluttering open, changkyun smiles brightly at him. kihyun smiles back, warmth entering his cheeks.

 

and then a ball of tinfoil hits his hair.

 

"changkyun. stop it."

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is my first fic!! + the beginning of me crossposting fics here  
>  ~~i solely made this account to contribute to the changki tag :)~~ idk what else to say, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
